Possible 10
by epixScott1
Summary: Three dangerous aliens criminals escape from the Null Void Team 10 heads to Middleton California on a lead on one of the alien's is going there. Things get more complicated as Kim Possible wants to help them on their mission and great evil is on the rise.
1. Alien Criminals and Bad Dates

At Bellwood, Ohio, a young teen with brown hair and green eyes is sitting at a booth inside a fast-food restaurant called Burger Shack, eating chili fries on a white tray. The young teen boy is Ben Tennyson or better known as Ben 10, the hero who saved the galaxy countless times. All thanks to his powerful watch-like device called the Omnitrix that held the DNA of thousands of aliens that Ben can transform into with different abilities and personalities. Ben is enjoying this peaceful day as it is spring break, and he got a week off from school.

Ben took a bite out a french fry "now this what I call a relaxing day no homework, no crazy criminals, and no alien wanting to take over the planet today it's just me and my chili fries nothing could ruin this day," Ben thought Then his Plumber badge starts to beep from his jacket pocket "I thought too soon,"

Ben takes out the badge and answers it to a voice he recognized instantly "Ben, this is Gwen. There is an emergency at the plumbers HQ, where are you?"

"I'm at Burger Shack,"

"Good Kevin and I are going to pick you up, and we'll head to the Plumber HQ,"

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know but once we get to HQ grandpa is going to fill us in on it,"

Then a green muscle pulled up in front of the fast-food joint Ben finish his chili fries and pays for it then he gets in the car and seats at the backseat in the driver's seat was his former enemy turned best friend. His cousin's boyfriend, Kevin Levin, and in the passenger seat is his smart redhead cousin Gwen.

"Is anyone hurt at the HQ?" said Ben putting on his seatbelt.

"Only a handful of Plumbers luckily no one didn't die," said Kevin

"That's good,"

"So far every Plumber on earth is heading to HQ to be debriefed on this," said Gwen

"Must be pretty big then, but I think we can handle this we've beaten much worse bad guys," Cody made a cocky smile.

"Still as Cocky as ever Ben," said Kevin He drives out of the burger joint parking lot and driving toward the Plumber HQ

The three made it to the Plumber Headquarters once they got inside they saw plumbers all over the place with either paper reports or laser guns in their hands. The three went to find Grandpa Max in the plumbers Main computers with a dog-like aliens working on the computer.

"Grandpa," said Ben

Grandpa Max turns to see Ben, Gwen, and Kevin behind him, "I'm glad to see you guys right now,"

"Grandpa what's the emergency?" said Gwen

"Three dangerous alien criminals had escaped from the Null Void and spread apart in the U.S."

"Who are they?" said Kevin

"Well, we got two files on the two aliens, but the third alien files are nowhere to be found," as he hands two files to Gwen.

"Hm, the alien might have deleted his file from the computer before escaping," said Gwen

"Could be,"

"Do we have any idea where any of them are going?" said Ben.

"Yes, we got at least one lead when one of the plumbers that got injured overheard one of the aliens going to Middleton California,"

"Either he is going there for revenge or start trying to take over the world,"

"Or both," said Gwen

"And that's why the three of you are going to Middleton to find any leads on the third escaped alien in the town if you do manage to find the alien don't hesitate to call for backup,"

"We won't let you down, Grandpa,"

"I know you guys won't let me down. Now I'll tell your parents that your all going to California for a while now get moving,"

As three head out of the Plumber HQ Ben thinks to himself "well at least there, a bright side to this mess and I get to spend my spring break in California maybe it won't be so bad,"

In Middleton California, at the local town mall, two teen girls were talking to each other in the mall food court one of the teens is the world-famous spy Kim Possible. With her African American best friend Monique, the two were talking Monique date from last night.

"How was the date with John Munson go, Monique," said Kim

Monique sighs, "girl, it was a disaster," sipping her soda.

"How so he seems like a good guy,"

"In eleven-minute in the date was going pretty good and after that, he turned into a real A-hole,"

"What did he do,"

"First he orders for me and saying that I need to eat healthy food to keep my figure if we were going out together more often,"

"OMG, I cannot believe he done that to you,"

"I know, but it gets worse after a nightmare of date I say to him that I don't want to go on a second date with him he goes off on me that he is a nice guy and show give me another chance and call me a bitch then storms off,"

"That guy was a douchebag I mean he thinks a nice guy, but he's just an all-around creep,"

"And that's why I blocked him on every social media that I got an account on and deleted his number,"

Kim eats a bit of her salad "at least you don't have to see him anymore,"

"Yeah but I just want to find a great guy and have the type of relationship that you and Ron have Kim,"

"Monique," Kim grabs one of Monique's hands and holds it a bit "You'll find that special someone in no time trusts me I'm sure of it," then Kimmunicator goes off "it's probably Wade I'll take this I'll be right,"

Kim gets up from the table and talks to Wade, leaving Monique to her thoughts.

"I hope right Kim, or I just have to wait for the right guy to come falling out of the sky,"


	2. Middleton

After a two day drive from Ohio to California, Team 10 arrive in the town of Middleton they went to a hotel that grandpa Max booked them a room for the following days that they are going to stay at Middleton for the lookout of the third alien that escaped. As the trio settles in their place with Ben lying down on the couch, Kevin turns on the room TV, and Gwen looks over the files of the other two escape aliens, and she informs Ben and Kevin about what she gathered.

"So the first alien is a teenage girl named Liane Torte she from the planet Xeriate and she a thief," Kevin got spooked when Gwen told the name of the first alien, and she noticed his reaction "Kevin do you know this alien?"

"Sort of," Kevin rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously.

"What do you mean sort of," Gwen put her hands on her waist getting serious

"We briefly dated,"

"Oh boy," said Ben

"So she is your Ex, and how long were you two were dating?"

"Gwen she and I dated about a month nothing serious happen between us I swear," Kevin trying his best not get Gwen upset on this

"Alright then," Kevin relieved that he and Gwen did not get into a fight "any way she has Cryokinesis power and well trained in hand to hand combat,"

"Why was she in the Null Void Gwen?" said Ben

"On her last heist where she tried to rob Fort Knox, she killed about two plumbers, four security guards, and injured one civilian,"

"I guess Kevin dodge a bullet with her,"

"Shut it, Ben," said Kevin

"Next alien is XT7 from the junkyard planet of Aikuta he is a defective robot that wants to be the perfect life form in the universe,"

"What his powers?"

"He can rebuild himself into a large mech from anything technology on any planet, and he went to the Null Void for destroying two alien cities, blew up a moon, and went havoc in Detroit,"

Ben sit up from the couch "sounds like we got our handful here with two dangerous aliens on the loose and one that we don't know about how about we search for any signs of that alien,"

"I agree with Ben, ready to go to Kevin?"

"Yep let's hit the town,"

Team 10 looks around Middleton for any signs of unusual activists that could lead toward the third alien, and they get familiar with the town. So far, they found no trace of the escaped alien in the city. The three go to the town shopping mall to check it out and maybe do a little shopping along the way. Kevin went to an auto parts store to get a new muffler for his car, Ben goes looking for the nearest smoothie bar, and Gwen checks out a clothing store display window of newly designed red dresses from Paris.

"I think I can pull that dress off," Gwen thought.

Then an obnoxious voice comes behind Gwen back "oh look, Kim is looking at a dress she couldn't afford in her lifetime," then another person laughing.

Gwen turns around to see a tan girl with teal eyes and brown hair, with blonde hair and with the blue eye colors as her.

"Okay first off I am not this Kim you're talking about, and second that was rude making fun of a person who doesn't have enough money," said Gwen not liking this girl one bit already

"Oh please, Kim you cannot fool me with that nerd disguise of yours,"

"For the second time I'm not Kim, and my name is Gwen,"

The brunette looked closely at the girl to see she was not Kim "oh then your just a girl in some nerdy clothes,"

Gwen was about mere seconds away and told the brunette off until she heard, "Hey Gwen is everything alright," Gwen looked to see Ben coming up to her sipping on a smoothie.

"everything fine Ben,"

Ben Looked at the brunette girl and the blonde girl, "and who are you two?"

"Kidding right what are you guys new here,"

"Yes me, my boyfriend and my cousin here," Gwen points at Ben "are staying in Middleton for a couple of days," said Gwen

"Then let me inform both of you I'm Bonnie Rockwell the Queen of Middleton High School and this my friend Tara, I'll let this little incident slide for now. Come on; Tara, let's get away from these losers" Bonnie and Tara walked past them.

"I don't like her," said Ben now in a sour mood

"Me neither Ben she maybe worse then Charmcaster by a close second and I just met her in five minutes,"

"You want me to turn Ghost Freak and scare the hell out of her?"

"No Ben she not worth you using your Omnitrix out in public,"

Kevin comes back to Ben and Gwen with a bag that has a muffler in it. He sees the two tick off expressions on their faces, "what happened to you two?"

Three left the mall and went to the local town restaurant called Bueno Nacho for lunch as Ben and Gwen explained about what happened at the mall with Bonnie and also talked about the search for the third alien so far.

"Then she still calls my clothes nerdy after she finds out that I'm not the girl she wanted to insult," said Gwen

"Wow she sounds like a total bitch I feel sorry for that Kim if she had gone to school with her," said Kevin

"Let's forget about her and focus on the escaped alien Gwen," said Ben

"Good idea Ben, so anything that could lead to the alien being here?"

"Nope, the alien must not arrive yet to the town there no signs of unusual activities in town,"

"Maybe we can find an alien or alien technology that might be in the town that the alien is looking for," said Kevin

"That could help,"

Then three orders come to their table, Gwen orders a salad, Kevin orders a stuffed burrito, and Ben orders spicy nachos. Gwen enjoyed her salad, Kevin ate half of his burrito not liking one bit of it and Ben eating a large amount of his nachos.

"These nachos are pretty good," said Ben

"You like this stuff, Ben? I couldn't take another bite of this burrito," said Kevin

"Kevin, Ben got a weird obscene with chili fries and smoothies, so nachos are like chili fries expect if you replace french fries with nacho chips,"

"Whatever you two," said Ben throwing a cheese nacho chip in his mouth

The trio pays for their food and walks out of the Bueno Nacho. They stand out front, not knowing two goons dressed in red jumpsuits and black goggles are watching them, especially Gwen from two rooftops away.

"You think that's her?" said goon one

"Let me see," Goon looked at a picture of Kim Possible and looked at Gwen again "Pretty sure she is just wearing something different, and hairstyle changed that's all,"

"Then let's get her,"

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were walking back to Kevin's car as Gwen felt something was missing from her pocket.

"Oh crap I left my wallet at Bueno Nacho," said Gwen

"You can go get it Gwen we'll be waiting at the car," said Kevin

"Thanks be right back guys,"

Gwen heads back to the Bueno Nacho before suddenly getting knocked out and getting stuffed in a bag in an alleyway, then put in a black van. Ben and Kevin waited about 15 minutes before getting worried about her.

"She should be back by now," said Kevin

"I'll call her," Ben takes out his phone and calls Gwen but suddenly went to voicemail "she didn't pick up,"

"Then we have to search for her maybe the alien taken her,"

"Let's slow down there Kevin let just find Gwen and hope she not in any trouble,"

Ben searches around for Gwen, hoping that Kevin isn't right about the third alien taking her.

"Gwen, where are you?" Ben thought.

Turning around a corner was Monique texting Kim about the newest line of designer jeans with Ben and her not looking forward to them bumping into each other. Monique fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I was looking for someone and didn't see you," said Ben helping Monique up

"No problem I was not looking where I was going as well," said Monique she gets a good look of Ben and thought "wow he is a total cutie,"

"Okay, Ben try not to make things any more awkward with this gorgeous girl you bump into," Ben thought.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson, and your name,"

"Monique Riverdale, honey, so are you new in town?"

"Yes, my cousin, a friend, and I are staying here for a few days speaking of my cousin. Have you seen her as a redhead girl with a ponytail, and she is wearing a red collar shirt with black vest black pants and black shoes?"

"No sorry I haven't seen your cousin," Monique look down at Ben watch "sweet watch you got there Ben,"

"Thanks had this since I was ten it's sentimental to me,"

Kevin comes up to Ben, holding a plumber badge and interrupting Ben's conversation with Monique.

"Hey Ben I hate interrupts your conversation but I got something you like to here," said Kevin

"Sorry Monique this is Kevin him, and I are looking for a cousin so I hope we can talk again,"

"So do I Ben see you around" Monique giving Ben a wink causing him to blush before walking away.

"What you got Kevin,"

"Well, I got an idea to use the Plumber badge to track Gwen badge to see where she is, and right now she is moving so we need to head back to my car,"

"Alright,"

"And by the way looks like you had a nice chat with Monique huh Ben," Kevin smile and elbow Ben in the arm

Ben blushed a little "Kevin we just talk after we bump into each other,"

"Sure whatever you say, Ben,"

Kevin and Ben hurry back to Kevin's car to find Gwen as quickly as possible.


	3. Mistaken Identity

At night in a not so abandoned furniture warehouse outside of San Diego, a man in his early 40's that had blue skin and a scar under his right eye working on his latest plan for world domination is the mad villain Drakken. His new plan was a large device that goes out of the warehouse roof that has dishes attached to it — looks like a radio tower that had ten computers connected to it at the bottom of the device with images of each major city in the world on the machines.

Drakken smirks, and he yelled out, "Shego, Come here!"

Then a green-skinned woman comes out of an office room while filing her nails. Even though she is wearing gloves, the women walked up to Drakken, looking disinterested, "what do you want, Dr. D?"

"I'm going to tell you my brilliant plan to taking over the world,"

"Finally you haven't told me about your plan after we stole codes for a couple of satellites, some notes from a doctor in Seattle, and weather devices in Florida,"

"Because I wanted to surprise you on how this plan is foolproof and I will not fail at all,"

"This I got to hear," Shego stopped filling her nails and crossed her arms.

"You see from all the things we have stolen; I made a weather machine that can cause horrific storms and natural disasters worldwide. I'll cause significant disasters in major cities of the world to have the leaders of the countries bend to my will,"

"That's great, and all but you know Kim and her monkey sidekick is going to try to stop us at the last second and send us back to jail, right?"

Drakken laughs "here the thing Shego I had some of our goons kidnapped Possible, Goon 45 and Goon 46, come here,"

Then the goons kidnapped Gwen thinking she was Kim comes to Drakken "we got names you know," said Goon 45

"Whatever, Kim is here all tied up and surrounded by arm guards that'll shoot her if she tries to escape from that room," Drakken points to a metal door.

"Wow! I'm bit impressed that came up with that idea Drakken,"

"Why thank you Shego now it's time to start the weather device,"

In a black Helicopter that flies toward Drakken warehouse is Kim, her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable, and his pet mole rat Rufus in his pocket the two couples weren't in a good mood at the moment.

"I can't believe Drakken had tried to take over the world in the middle of our date night," said Kim

"I know Kim I spent all afternoon yesterday to booked the reservation for that fancy restaurant," said Ron

"Maybe we got stopped whatever Drakken and Shego plans we can get back to our date quick,"

"I still don't get why Drakken needs codes to T.V. satellites, is he trying to take over the world through Tv?"

"No idea Ron but thanks to Wade finding the Warehouse that Drakken purchase a month ago under a false identity we'll put a stop to his plan,"

Suddenly hard rain starts to pour down on them, and thunder sounds in the clouds.

"That weird the weatherman on the news this morning says there weren't going to be any rain through the week," said Ron

Outside of the warehouse was Ben and Kevin breaking into the warehouse when they got the location of where Gwen is a. They sneak in a room that had old pieces of furniture spread throughout the place, and they hide behind a couch. Six armed goons were standing around, and Gwen tied up in a swivel chair, and duct tape was over her mouth.

"This could be the work of the third alien," Kevin whispered to Ben.

"If it was, then why did it kidnap Gwen and hire some human goons instead of alien ones?" Ben whispered back

"Don't know but I say we get Gwen and find out who kidnapped her in the first place,"

"Let's try getting her out of that chair and not letting a stray bullet hitting her,"

"Looks like Gwen getting out that chair on her own," Kevin looking at Gwen using her power to cut the ropes with the goons not knowing.

Ben sees it as well "once she gets out of the rope we come out of hiding and take these guys down,"

"Agree,"

As Drakken was setting up the weather machine to make a massive thunderstorm over the city of New York City, Ron parachute from the helicopter and into the large hole that the weather device is coming out, and he got in the warehouse. He lands on the ground getting the attention of Drakken, Shego, and the two goons.

"Well, looks who here to save his girlfriend and stop my world domination plan the sidekick,"

"Its Ron Stoppable I'm not a sidekick, and what do you mean I'm here to save my girlfriend?" said Ron

"I guess no one told you the news that I kidnapped your girlfriend and locked her in that guarded room," Drakken points to a metal door.

Ron is confused and looks down at Rufus in his pocket who look back at Ron confused as well "um Drakken you didn't kidnap Kim I was just with her,"

"Yes, I did; you are just in denial. Shego you and goon 45 and 46 take care of Ron and his pest,"

"Got it Dr.D" she cracks her knuckles "I was hoping for some action tonight,"

Shego and two Goons come at Ron, but before they could Kim parachuting from the helicopter, she landed, then she kicks two goons into each other, knocking them down on the floor, and she gets ready to fight Shego who stopped in front here who is now confused as well.

"Drakken I thought you say those two goons kidnap Princess over here," said Shego points to Kim

"They say they did," Drakken looks at one of the goons that were still on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Listen have no idea what guys talking about, but Ron and I are going to stop whatever plan you hatch up,"

"Shego took her out while I tried to start the thunderstorm over New York City," Drakken then thought, "if she is here with us then who's in that locked room?"

In the locked room, Gwen frees herself from the ropes, and she takes off the duct tape, and she stands up, and one of the guards notices her getting up from her chair.

" You guys Possible got out of her ropes," said the guard

"Now," said Ben, who looked at his Omnitrix and then selected an alien for this moment and changed into Diamondhead. Ben jumped over the couch and faced the guards head-on.

"What the hell is that thing!" said another guard, seeing Diamondhead and pointing his gun at him.

"The name Diamondhead," Ben shoots shears of crystals at each of the six guards' guns.

Gwen, she created energy bolts at two of the guards making them unconscious, Kevin absorbed the concrete from the floor to his hands, knocked one of the guards out with an uppercut, and Ben encased the last remaining guards left in the room in a crystal prison. Ben and Kevin come up to Gwen, seeing if she is alright.

"Gwen are you okay?" said Kevin

"I got painful throbbing on the back of my head other than that I'm fine guys," said Gwen

"So did the third alien kidnapped you?" said Ben

"No the alien isn't here I read a couple of minds while being tied up the person that had me kidnapped was some villain name Drakken who wanted to kidnap Kim Possible, and the goons who were supposed to kidnap her instead kidnap me thinking I was her,"

"and why did he want to kidnap Kim Possible?"

"so that she wouldn't stop his plan to rule earth a weather machine he made,"

"That'll explain the armed goons and that weird device we saw outside," said Kevin

"I guess it's time for us to show Drakken what happens to anyone that kidnaps my cousin," said Ben

"And where he is Gwen?" said Kevin

"Outside of that door," Gwen pointing at the metal door

"I got this, you guys," said Ben getting up to the door

Outside of the door, Shego and Kim fight each other in hand to hand combat while Drakken and Ron were having a slap fight, then a great pounding from the metal door that stopped all of them fighting to see the metal doors getting many dents in it. Then the door burst open, and Ben in his Diamondhead form steps out of the room to see what's going on.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Ben.

"What in the world is that thing," said Kim

"Rock Monster!" Ron shouts, and Rufus see Diamondhead he gets scared and hides back down into Ron pocket

"Is he with us Dr.D?" said Shego

"No he's not," said Drakken taking a step back from Ron and hiding behind Shego

Gwen and Kevin come out of the room, and they stand next to Ben.

"Ben could have done that without drawing attention to us," said Gwen, who then looked across to see Kim, and she could see why people think she's her "I'm guessing your Kim Possible?"

"Yes I am who are you three and what are you guys doing here?" said Kim

"I'm Gwen Tennyson; we're here because Drakken goons kidnapped me thinking I was you,"

Shego facepalm and turns behind to Drakken, "you could've checked if they got the actual Kim before starting the machine Drakken!" Shego looked furious at Drakken

"I was sure of it Shego I double-check," said Drakken

"Dude you're an idiot," said Kevin

"shut up boy,"

"And it's looked you and your partner are outnumbered here blue boy," said Ben

Drakken looks around to see that Ben was right about being outnumbered and no way he could finish with making the storm, and he has one option left. "Shego to the escape pod,"

Drakken pulls out a remote, and he presses a button, then two pods come out. Drakken and Shego run into them. Shego took a look at Ben and the hourglass symbol on his chest.

"That seems to be a familiar symbol. I think I saw it somewhere before," Shego thought, and Drakken made their escape.

"Dang I was looking forward to a Villian beatdown," said Kevin

Kim goes to the weather machine and finds the killswitch. She presses it, turning the device off, and it stops raining. Kim looked back at Team 10.

"now that been taken I'm gonna need a lot more information about you guys,"

"Sorry but that's classified," said Kevin

"how is that classified when you got a rock monster with you," said Ron

"First off I'm not a rock monster and..." then Ben symbol starts to beep, and red flashing lights come out of it "oh, why now," Ben changes back into his human form, leaving Kim and Ron shocked.

"so much for being classified," Gwen mumbles then turn her attention to Kim and Ron "look just call the authorities, and we'll explain everything to you tomorrow,"

Kim gets out of her shock state "sure," she pulls out her communicator "Wade,"


	4. A Get-together

The next day at the Possible household Kim, Ron, and Rufus was in the living room waiting on Team 10, whom Kim gave Gwen her house address to come over to explain a couple of things to them as Gwen promised. Still, Kim could not get over two things from last night. One was that she and Gwen looked just alike and second seeing the rock creature turning into a teenager about the same age as Ron and her.

Ron looked over to Kim who is thinking to herself, and he comes up to her "Kim are you thinking about what happened last night KP,"

"Yeah, Ron I didn't expect our date turn into stopping Drakken evil plan then meeting someone who looks almost exactly like me than seeing a guy that can turn into a rock creature," said Kim

"I'm sure they'll explain everything once they get here, but I do have one theory,"

"Which is?"

"That maybe those guys are all aliens,"

"Yeah right, Ron there is no such things as aliens,"

"Come on Kim have seen and heard those stories about strange creatures that popped up across the country for the past few years,"

"Ron those could be people in costumes or hoaxes stories made up by news reporter,"

then Rufus comes out of Ron pocket and says "alien,"

"Not you too Rufus,"

Then Kim's doorbell rings. Kim goes to the front door and opens to see Gwen, Ben, and Kevin waiting on her front porch.

"Hello again can we come in," said Gwen

"Yes you all can come in," said Kim

Kim lets Gwen, Ben, and Kevin walk into her house. They look around Kim's household.

"Nice house you got here," said Kevin

"Yeah it's better than our hotel room," said Ben, sitting down on the couch across Ron and looking at him "sup,"

"Hey," said Ron Kim sit down with him as Gwen and Kevin sits at the other couch

"So what you guys want to know?" said Gwen

"Who exactly are you guys?" said Kim

"Well I'm Ben, your already Gwen name," Ben then points to Kevin "and that's Kevin,"

"I'm Ron, and this is Rufus," Ron pulls out Rufus who did a ta-da

"Cool a naked mole-rat," said Ben

"Next question," said Kevin

"Yeah are you guys aliens?" said Ron

"Ron," Kim groans

"What? I gotta ask," Ron shrugging his shoulder

"Well he's half right on the alien part," said Ben

"What," said Kim in disbelief "aliens aren't real,"

"Yes, there are it just that it all cover up and keep the truth from the general public,"

"I need a better explanation than that,"

"Okay this a long one to explain," said Gwen

She explains to Kim and Ron about the plumber organization of intergalactic law enforcement that keeps the universe safe. That all three of them are deputized, agents she tells them that she and Kevin are half aliens.

"What about Ben? is he half-alien as well?" said Kim

"Nope," said Ben

"Then how can you turn into that weird rock monster," said Ron

"Because of this," Ben shows them the Omnitrix "this is the Omnitrix it allows me to turn into any aliens that it has the DNA stored in it,"

"That's so cool, where do I get one of those?" Ron looked amazed on the Omnitrix

"Sorry but there only one in the universe and I had this when I was ten,"

"How?" said Kim

"I'll give you the short version when Gwen and I were on a road trip with our grandpa across the U.S and the Omnitrix crash land across our campsite I found it, and it got attached to my hand and ever since then had some crazy adventures,"

"Can you show us another alien," said Ron excitedly and so was Rufus

"Sure but can I do it inside, I don't want to freak your neighbors out Kim,"

"Fine by me," said Kim

Ben selected an alien and press down on the Omnitrix, and he transforms into Big chill.

"Big chill!" Ben said out loud

"Why did you say your name out loud?" said Ron

"Because it's supposed to put fear into his enemies," said Gwen

"It does," said Ben

"It doesn't Ben," said Kevin

"So what does that alien do?" said Kim

"This," Ben freezes Kim glass of water Ben then changes back to his human self and sits back down.

"Wow," said Ron and Rufus

"One last question what are all of you guys are doing in Middleton in the first place," said Kim

"Well Kim three alien had escaped from prison, and one of them is either coming here or already here in the Middleton," said Kevin

"And we came to put a stop whatever it is planning to do in Middleton," said Gwen

"But we have no idea what the alien looks like and what was his past crimes," said Ben

"Hm, no sound like you guys need help," then an idea pops into Kim's head "what about Ron, and I help you guys?"

"Oh I don't know Kim some of the aliens we fought can be tough," said Gwen

"Yeah well KP and I handle crazy supervillains that are trying to take over the world most of the week," said Ron

"So we can handle anything that throws at our way," said Kim

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin looked at each other and nodded Ben said to them "welcome aboard to Plumber business you two,"

Then the front door opens. Kim's father, , comes in with stacks of notes in his hand and sees Kim and Ron with three kids he never saw before.

"Hello Kim whos your new friends," said looking at Gwen thinking it was Kim

"Um sir, I'm not Kim," Gwen points to Kim, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Kim it's just that you two looked kinda alike,"

Kim whispered to Gwen "we got to solve this problem sooner or later,"

After talking to Kim and Ron, the trio heads back to Kevin's car and go to their hotel room.

"That went well," said Gwen

"Yeah, but who's going to tell Max about letting Kim and Ron on our mission," said Kevin

"Gwen," said Ben

"Why me?"

"Well it's was your idea and besides you can explain to him better than Kevin and me,"

Gwen sighs "Fine,"

"Kevin can you drop me off in the town I want to see if the alien come yet,"

"Are you sure after the whole Drakken incident?" said Kevin.

"I can handle myself, and I call you guys if something happens,"

"Alright, Ben,"

Kevin dropped Ben off in the town as he and Gwen go back to their hotel room and explain things to Grandpa Max. Ben looks over the city once but still no signs of alien activity in Middleton or nothing unusual then he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Monique.

"Hey no long time no see Ben," said Monique

"Hello Monique, how are you doing?" said Ben smiling.

"I'm doing good, did you and your friend find your cousin?"

"Yes, we did she got someone got her confused with someone else,"

"Well that good, so what are you doing,"

"Oh," Ben rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with a good lie "I'm just trying to find something to do,"

"Hm for me. I was going to the movies, but suddenly I'm looking for someone to come with me," Monique looked at Ben.

Ben gets what she is trying to do "can I come with you to movies,"

Monique "sure Ben," She and Ben head to the movie theater


	5. Crush

In Team 10 hotel room, Gwen was finished telling Grandpa Max about the third alien that hasn't shown up in Middleton yet. Then her getting kidnapped by a crazy mad scientist who hired goons who thought Gwen was someone else and letting in Kim and Ron on their investigation for the third alien.

"I'm glad you're alright Gwen, however, letting Kim and Ron in Plumer business is going to be your guy's responsibility for their safety," said Grandpa Max

"I know Grandpa but Kim and Ron can handle themselves very well in a fight," said Gwen

"If you say so goodbye Gwen,"

"Goodbye Grandpa," Gwen hangs up the phone she sighs, and she lays down on the bed "at least he was not mad at us for telling Kim and Ron about the plumber business,"

Kevin comes out of the bathroom and sits next to Gwen, "so Gwen, how do you talk with Max?

"Fine, it's just that it's going to be our responsibility for their safety during our investigation,"

"Good thing those two can at least handle any dangerous situation, and we don't have to babysit them,"

"Yeah," Gwen looked at her watch to see it was 11 pm, and Ben is not back in their hotel room "hey Kevin shouldn't Ben be back here by now?"

"Wonder what's taking him that long to get back here?" said Kevin

Suddenly Ben comes into the hotel room with the biggest smile on his face and sits down on a swivel chair. Kevin and Gwen look at each other on why Ben is so happy right now.

"So Ben, what took you so long to get back here? it's 11 pm," said Gwen

"I thought I saw the third alien, I follow it around until it was some kid in a dragon costume," said Ben, still having a grin on his face

"Then why are you so happy right now?"

Ben stopped smiling and tried to come up with a good lie, "Oh, that's because um… I'm happy to be back here for some rest,"

Kevin can see through Ben lie and said "or you just ran into Monique again tonight,"

"Who Monique?" said Gwen

"She just a friend I met yesterday Gwen nothing else," Ben tries his best not to blush.

"That so happen the two of your were flirting when I came by," said Kevin with a smug look

"We're not flirting we were just talking that's all,"

"So when am I going to meet Monique, then Ben, if she's just friends then?" Gwen smiles as well

Ben feels embarrassed and flustered, "You know what I don't have to listen to this," Ben pulls out his phone and a pair of headphones he starts to listen to music.

"Oh he so have a crush on Monique," said Gwen and Kevin nod his head in agreement

Ben listened to his music, and he remembers his time with Monique at the movie theater.

FLASHBACK

Ben and Monique go into the movie theater, seeing a bunch of people in the theater.

"So Ben what do you want to watch?" said Monique

Ben looked at the movie posters to see what movie to watch, and one of the movie posters caught his eye. It was a poster that had a Luchador with a blue devil mask standing on top of a black 1987 Buick GNX with zombies and vampires all around the car with bloody red titles that say "El Luchador Asesino," at the bottom of the vehicle.

"How about this movie," Ben points to the poster.

"Are you serious, Ben?"

Ben rubs the back of his head nervous "I mean we could watch something,"

"Ben I'm kidding I to watch that movie too I hear that they got pretty great effects in the movie,"

Ben smile "cool let's go get our tickets,"

Ben and Monique get their ticket and get some popcorn and drinks from the concession stand and go into the screening of the movie.

"Thanks for coming with the movies Ben," said Monique

"No problem Monique I'm glad to be here with you," said Ben

Ben and Monique smile at each other for a moment before the movie starts, and they both watch the movie.

Flashback End

"Monique," Ben thought and smiled again

Outside of a museum was a woman wearing a blue coat that covered her whole body and a large white oval hat covering her face. She looks at the sign next to the front entrance of the museum. With Image of a large blue gem and title that says "the royal sapphire premiere tomorrow noon."

The woman grinned "this heist is going to make me rich and get me off of this pathetic excuse of a planet in this galaxy," the women made a small ice crystal and crushed it into pieces.


	6. Thief

The next day at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Monique talked about what they did last night, and Monique is too excited to tell Kim what had happened to her last night.

"So Monique how was the movies last night?" said Kim

"Great Kim best night ever!" said Monique

"It was that great, huh, what movie did you see?"

"It wasn't the movie that made my night Kim, but it was someone I meet,"

"Really, wow, so who was this person last night?"

"He's a cute and a total sweetheart I met him a few days ago we chatted for a bit until he had to go and last night I met him again ask him if he wants to go with the movies with me and he says yes,"

"And what happens after the movie?"

"Well we talk again, and I gave him my phone number, and he gave me his,"

"I'm glad that you meet someone that isn't a total jerk Monique,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him again,"

"So who he is, Monique? I would love to meet him,"

"His name is..." before Monique could tell Kim the boy name Kimmunicator started to buzz, and Kim pulls it out.

"What is it Wade?" said Kim

"Kim there was a break-in in the Field museum stolen a priceless gem," said Wade

"Any leads on who could've taken the gem?"

"No, but you wouldn't believe what the thief did to the museum when you see it for yourself,"

"Alright Wade I'll go get Ron, and we'll go to the museum," Kim hangs up and looked, Monique "I gotta go Monique tell me more about this guy your interested in when I get back,"

"Go get that thief girl," Kim left the Bueno nachos as Monique pulled out her phone and started to text the boy she liked.

Kim and Ron arrive at Chicago Field Museum, seeing the thief down to the museum as they see Ice covering parts of the Musume from the roof to the staircase has ice stuck onto and slowly melting away.

"Woah, the thief did a real number on the museum," said Ron

"You say it, Ron, there so much Ice around the museum," said Kim.

"Did you think the thief had some sort of ice weapon that they used to break in?"

"Either that or something else to get in and steal a gem that museum had let's go in and meet with the lead detective,"

Kim and Ron walked into the museum seeing their even more ice inside the museum; two cops were trying to warm up two frozen museum guards. The two teens meet up with the lead detective, who was looking at a broken display case.

"Detective Louis," said Kim

The detective turns to Kim and Ron "Kim Possible glad you're here because this case isn't what I usually take on,"

"Detective, do you know what gem the thief stole?"

"Yeah, the thief stole the Royal Sapphire that is worth about 1.5 billion and suppose to be open to the public today,"

"And how did the thief break into the museum?" said Ron

"The thief started to freeze parts of the museum then the thief froze the guards smash and grab the gem and escape in a black sports car,"

"Maybe the security camera has the footage of thief," said Kim

"I'll let you two check it out while go check on the museum guards,"

Kim and Ron go to the security room to see the security cameras to see the thief freezing some of the cameras so it wouldn't show their faces. But luckily, one of the cameras wasn't affected by the ice Kim, and Ron got a look at the thief to find that she looked more alien than human; she had pale blue skin and ice for hairs.

"I think we need Ben, Gwen, and Kevin help on this," said Kim

"Yeah K.P. still we're seeing an alien but why is she steal the gem?" said Ron

"Don't know she stole it for someone else or herself maybe those three can tell us,"

Kim and Ron return to Middleton they went to Team 10 hotel room where they got to the trio room they see Ben texting someone.

"So what you guys got for us?" said Gwen

"Well we were looking at a break-in at a museum with a thief stealing a priceless gem, and the thief looked more alien,"

"Wait, did the thief use ice to break into the museum?"

"Yes," said Ron

Kevin took one of the escaped criminal alien files, and he found the picture of first escape alien Liana "did the thief look like her?" Kevin shows the image of Liana to Kim and Ron

"Yeah, thief looked exactly like her,"

"She's one of the aliens that escape from the null void," said Gwen and that made Ben stop texting and joins in

"What did she take?" said Ben

"The Royal Sapphire but why she took it?" said Kim

"She probably trying to sell it off to buyers on other planets to pay a lot more for the gem," said Kevin

"And where could she be now?"

"I got no idea," said Ben

"Me neither," said Gwen

"I know where she could be," said Kevin making everyone turn to him


	7. Liane

At Night Kim, Ron, and Team 10 were looking around a corner from a building to see an old ice factory in Los Angeles where the thief is hiding out.

"How did you know about the thief hideout Kevin?" said Kim

"He used to date her," said Ben who chuckles a bit

Kevin gives Ben a glare "we briefly dated and nothing else happen,"

"Okay then is there any traps or guards near the place," said Gwen

"No, she does not have any guard near this place but there a couple of traps in the front entrance we should take the back entrance where she got a key under a mat,"

"what if the key isn't under the mat anymore?" said Ron

"If not, it's not there, and then we'll just break our way in," Kevin cracks his knuckles.

The five teens go to the back of the ice factory to find the back door Kevins finds a key under a dusty doormat and opens the back door. The five sneak around the factory looking for the alien thief, and they find themselves in a large open room with a grey spaceship and the alien thief putting a bunch of boxes into the trunk of the ship.

"Looks like she planning on leaving earth," said Ben

"Good thing we arrive just in time," said Kim

"Boy for an old ice factory this place is still cold," said Ron and Rufus pops out of his pocket and try to warm himself

"Well she does have ice powers she probably uses this place to regenerate her powers," said Gwen

"Let's take her down before she gets the chance to get out of here with things she stolen," said Kevin

The five teens step out, and they go near the alien thief who sees them and stops putting boxes into the ship.

"Why are you humans doing in my hideout? You better leave now before you die in a frozen death?" said the alien thief.

"We're here to take back the royal sapphire that you stole," said Kim

"And put you back in the null void Liane," said Gwen

"Plumbers, of course, you guys would come to try to stop me from getting off this planet," LIane recognizes Kevin and smiles, "Kevin! boy, you have changed since our last time we went out on a date,"

"Things are different Liane you gotta pay for your crimes," said Kevin

"Please I remember all the times we broke into rich folks and rob them blind,"

"He is not like that anymore," said Gwen stepping in

"Yeah, I could see things are different now," Liane shot ice that traps Kevin whole body but his head "you've gotten soft,"

Ben quickly uses the Omnitrix to transform into one of his oldest aliens, "Heatblast!"

"A human transforming into a Pyronite I never saw that before no matter no one on this pitiful planet could stop me,"

Heatblast throws a couple of fireballs at Liane; she dodges them and shoots ice at Heatblast only for his skin to melt the ice into water. Gwen tries to trap Liane in with her powers by making several circles around her. Liane shoots an ice beam to blast herself away from Gwen circles, and she gets in front of Gwen and kicks her in the gut. Kim tries to hand to hand combat with Liane who got several hits on her.

"You fight well for a human," said Liane blocking one of Kim punches

"Thanks, I fought someone like you, but she makes plasma with her hands," said Kim try to sweep the legs of Liane, but she jumps up, avoiding the sweep.

"Unfortunately, I'm more vicious," Liane tries to stab Kim with her hand, turning into an ice spear.

Kim dodges her ice spear, and Heatbleast throws an explosive flame that knocks Liane off her feet, and she starts to sweat. Ron kicks her in the leg out of frustration Liane froze Ron's leg to the ground and turns to three remaining heroes.

"Okay she is tough," said Kim

"Yes but looked at her she sweating after Ben explosive flame hit her," said Gwen

"I think I know what your thinking Gwen," said Heatblast

Heatblast gets Liane away from Ron with a couple of fireballs and then makes a ring of fire around her.

"You think this is going to defeat me, a pathetic ring of fire," said Liane Kim, and Gwen jumps into the ring of fire.

"No both of us will," said Kim

Liane tries to escape the fire, but Heatblast blocks her way, Gwen pulls Liane toward Kim who punches her in the jaw and kicks her in the side. Liane tries to use her ice powers, but she cannot even form a block of solid ice due to heat coming from Heatblast's ring of fire. Gwen teleports behind Liane and kicks her in the back, going toward Kim, who gives the final blow with one punch to the face.

"We did it," said Kim

The ring of fear dies down Gwen makes a handcuff around Liane's hands and cuffs her.

"I'll call Plumber HQ that we got one of the wanted alien criminals," said Gwen

"Ahem, what about us," said Kevin referring to him and Ron are still stuck in ice

"Don't worry guys I got you," said Heatblasts coming toward them with his fiery hands making Ron gulped in fear

Somewhere in a dive bar in Las Vegas, a man wearing all black suits and red-tinted circle sunglasses sitting at a barstool drinking a bottle of whiskey and a pretty blonde woman in a tight red dress comes up to him.

"So mister, what are you here for in Vegas?" said the blonde woman sitting next to the man

"I'm just passing through," said the man

"So, where are you going?"

"Middleton California,"

"Middleton, I've been there a couple of times, why are you going there?"

The man drinks his glass of whiskey "To finish what I started a long time ago,"


	8. Do you like her?

At the Banana Republic in the mall, Kim and Monique were trying on new clothes while continuing on their conversation from yesterday.

Kim tries on a red and grey t-shirt; she shows it to Monique, "what do you think, Monique?"

"That shirt looks good on you girl," said Monique

"Thanks, Monique, so whos the guy you are interested in yesterday?" said Kim going back into the change room and change back to her usual green tank top

"Well, his name is Ben Tennyson," Monique then put on a pale green summer jacket with printed pink flowers on it

"BEN!" Kim screams in her head as she comes out of the change room with dozens of questions on how Monique and Ben meet each other, so she asks, "how did the two of you meet?" she as tries to say it casually

"Oh well, two days ago, he and I bumped into each other while he was looking for his cousin. We talked a little before he had to go with his friend. I think he found his, cousin by now,"

"I hope they did," then she thought "they met when Ben and Kevin were looking for Gwen,"

Monique took off the jacket, "you two should meet. I think you guys would get along great," Monique tries on an orange scarf.

"I would like to meet the boy that you fall head over heels for and won't stop talking about,"

Monique blushed "yeah, well, he is a sweet guy," Monique tries on a vanilla summer hat "what do you think, Kim?"

"Looks great Monique," and she thinks to herself, "Ben and I are going to have a little talk about this,"

After Kim finished looking at clothes with Monique, she immediately found Ben coming out of a convenience store with a large strawberry mixed candy smoothie in his left hand.

"Hey, Kim," said Ben

"Ben we need to talk," said Kim

"Sure, we can talk, but about what?"

Kim looked to see a bus bench "We can talk over there," she points to it Kim and Ben goes over to the bench and sat down "I know about you and Monique,"

Ben is shocked and nearly coughs up his smoothie, "How did you know Monique?"

"She is one of my close friends, that's why I don't like to lie to her, so I got to ask you, do you like Monique?"

Ben rubbed the back of his head "yes, I like Monique, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if I should ask her out because you know my job,"

"Your alien adventures and plumber business?"

"Yes, see, my last relationship didn't end well because my ex got worried about my safety and health every time I had to fight some crazy villain or an alien that wanted to take over the world when I would not give it up, we broke up," Ben got depressed.

"Ben I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up,"

"It's all right Kim I'm just afraid I would put Monique in the same position, or end up even worse for both of us,"

"Ben Monique isn't like that she could handle anything remember she, my friend she been in a couple of mission with me and seen what Ron and I have to deal with so I'm sure she can take the idea of you transforming into an alien and fighting other aliens,"

Ben smiled a bit, "you think so, Kim?"

"I'm sure Ben you just had to tell Monique the truth about what you do if you guys get serious,"

"I will Kim,"

"Any way that all I want to talk about seeing you, Ben,"

"See ya, Kim,"

Kim walks away from Ben, knowing a bit more about Ben and Monique from their talk.

Somewhere in the middle of the desert in Arizona was one of Drakken's secret labs right now Drakken is going on his third rant about his latest world domination plan ruined by some rock creature and a Kim look alike. Shego was not listening to Drakken rant as she sat on a swivel chair, thinking about the hourglass symbol on the rock creature's chest.

"I swear I heard or saw that before I just can't remember," Shego thought then she remembers about the hourglass symbol "Oh yeah I had a cellmate a few years back told me that she got arrested by some four-arm freak with red skin had an hourglass symbol on his right side of it shoulder. Hm, maybe they are connected if so I might go visit those guys and see what they about,"

"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted from the other room

"What Dr.D!" Shego shouted back

"I got a new plan to rule the world,"

"All right, I'll hear this idea," Shego gets up from her chair "even if sounds like it going to blow," Shego thought

In the afternoon, Monique is talking to Ben on her phone while she is in her bedroom. The two were talking about the time when Ben was 10, and he had a fear of clowns.

"How could you be afraid of clowns Ben they had those silly red noses, and they try to make people laugh?" said Monique

"Clowns can be crappy and scary have seen the movie IT or the one clown from an American horror story,"

Monique thought about Ben two examples "yeah okay now I could see why clowns can be scared from those two examples,"

"See clowns were the creepiest thing to me when I was about ten but I got over after that age,"

"How?"

"I face my fears of clowns at this one circus on my summer road trip with my grandpa and my cousin, and after that, I'm not afraid of clown no more,"

"I guess you would say you're not clowning any more," Monique laughs at her joke.

"Ha good one," Ben laugh as well

Then an email pops up in Monique's phone, and she checks it out to see the following message.

"Monique you have been invented to Tara party on Friday night at 7:00 clock see you there," the message said

"Sweet," said Monique

"What is it Monique?" said Ben

"Ben I got invented to my friend Tara party on Friday,"

"That sounds cool I haven't been to a party for ages,"

"Hm, is that so how about you come to the party with me, Ben?"

"But I don't know your friend Monique, and she doesn't know me,"

"That's okay Ben I'll just say you're my plus one,"

Ben was hesitant to say, but he bites the bullet, "so this is like a date then?"

Monique smile "Only if you wanted to be,"

"Then yes I'll come with you to your friend party,"

Monique cover her phone scream excitedly and then take her hand off the phone "all right then you just pick me up at my house, I'll give you the directions,"

"No problem,"

"See you on Friday, Ben bye," Monique hangs up. She falls back on her bed and looks up at the ceiling with a smile.

"This is going to be the best party ever," she thought.


	9. The Party

By the time Friday came around in team ten hotel room, Ben was trying to get Kevin to give him and Monique the ride to the party.

"And what do I get in return for giving this ride?" said Kevin, who is sitting on the bed trying to watch TV

"Return? C'mon Kevin can you just do me a solid for tonight," said Ben

"Huh, you do know that this is your night to go on patrol for the third alien right,"

"I know," then Ben comes up with an idea, "but how about this? You and Gwen can take my night of patrol to be alone, and for the rest of the time, we're here. I can do your patrol nights, so what you say?"

Kevin thinks for a moment and said "you got yourself a ride,"

Ben smile "yes,"

Then Gwen walks into the hotel room, eating a chocolate bar and then seeing Ben and Kevin shake hands "what is going on here?"

"I'm giving Romeo here and his date to some party," said Kevin

"Kevin, it's not a date...I think," said Ben

"I'm guessing this date of yours is Monique,"

"Yes, Gwen I'm going to a party as Monique plus one,"

"Then if Kevin giving you two a ride then I'm coming,"

"Why?"

"I want to meet the girl that you would not stop talking to and maybe tease you a little," Gwen giggle a bit.

"Great," Ben thought he looked at the phone to see it was time to go "all right let's go pick up Monique,"

"Just tell the address is," said Kevin as the three of them walked out of the hotel room.

Monique was standing outside of her wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt that has white number 3 in the middle, purple choker and earrings, blue jeans, holding a blue purse, and purple van shoes. She told her parents that she is going to Tara with a friend she didn't want to tell her dad that she going with a boy to a party she waited for Ben to come and pick her up.

"I hope he didn't change his mind," Monique thought.

Then a green muscle car comes down the street and parked on her side of her house, then the backseat window rolls down Ben's face comes out of it.

"Monique over here I got us a ride to the party," said Ben opening the rear door

Monique smiles. She goes to the car and gets in the backseat with Ben seeing Ben's friend in the driver's seat and a redhead girl in the passenger seat.

"You look great Monique," said Ben

"Thanks still wearing the green jacket huh," said Monique

"Oh sorry, I didn't bring any better clothes from home,"

"Don't worry Ben I like your jacket it's your style that I totally dig,"

"Aren't you going to introduce to us Ben," said Kevin

"Right, Monique you already meet Kevin from before,"

"Hey,"

"And the girl in the passenger seat is my cousin Gwen,"

Gwen turns to Monique "nice to meet you,"

"You too," said Monique who then thought "god she kinda looks like Kim if her hair was a darker shade of orange

"So Monique my cousin talk a lot about you,"

"Oh really," Monique smerks and Ben blushed.

"Yep practically beg me to drive you guys to the party," said Kevin joining in the teasing on Ben

"No I didn't can we, please go," said Ben

"Okay just tell me where the party is,"

"I'll give you the directions," said Monique

Kevin drove to the house from the directions that Monique gave him; while driving to the party Monique and Gwen talk to each other and getting to know one another. Monique learns from Gwen that she and Ben used to buttheads when they were young, but now they resolve their issues, and their relationship has gotten better over time. Kevin drove up to Tara party that was in full swing. Ben and Monique get out of the car.

"I hope you two enjoy your date," said Kevin before driving off

"I swear sometimes Kevin gives me a headache," said Ben

"Yeah well I like him and Gwen, are they dating?" said Monique

"Yep, all lovey-dovey,"

"Now then," Monique grabs Ben's hand "it's time to party," Monique smiles at Ben.

Ben smiles back "then let's go,"

Ben and Monique walked into the house and see lots of people at the party, either talking, dancing or kissing. The party has a snake table, a few medium-size coolers with drinks in them, and loud music in the background.

"Woah this is a party," said Ben

Ben and Monique go to a cooler and grabs themselves some drinks, and they sit down at a couch with few people sitting on it.

"So how do you know the girl who threw this party?" said Ben

"We're friends Ben we go to the same school," said Monique opening up her soda and taking a sip

"Yeah, back in Bellwood I didn't go to many parties,"

"How come?"

"It's this job I got that can be time-consuming,"

"That's suck do you enjoy your job,"

"It has its ups and downs overall I love it,"

"That good but right now enough with the talking time to dance,"

Monique and Ben put down their drinks head to the spot where everyone was dancing the two join in dancing to the music like it the end of the world then the music changes into a slow dance. Ben and Monique' dance started to dance more like a couple with Ben holding Monique's waist and Monique wrapped around Ben shoulder when their face got close to each both of their heart skip a beat.

"Ben," said Monique

"Monique," said Ben

The two were about to kiss, but Ben's stomach rumble, and their faces pull away from each other.

"I guess you didn't eat before the party," said Monique who laugh a little

Ben blushes to feel a bit embarrassed "yeah I miss dinner,"

"Why don't we go to the snake table and get a quick bite,"

"Sure," then Ben thought "so close,"

Ben and Monique go to the snack table to find a plate full of Jalapeno Popper Bread, a bowl of sweet and salty trail mix, a bowl of popcorn, and pizza. Ben and Monique grab their slice of pizza; as they were about to finish eating their pizza, Tara and Bonnie walk up to them.

"Hey, Monique," said Tara

"Hey Tara, sorry about Kim not coming to the party," said Monique

"No problem I know how important her and Ron date that they had tonight but Glad you come to the party you even brought a date,"

Bonnie look at Ben then realize "I remember you were with that girl who I thought was Kim,"

"Yeah, remember you too, Bonnie," as Ben hasn't forgotten about her from the mall.

"That's right, how are you and your cousin doing in Middleton?" said Tara

"We're doing fine,"

Bonnie looked at Ben's watch, "what's the weird watch?"

"It's an extraordinary watch that Ben keeps around," said Monique

"Hm, it doesn't look that special to me,"

"Yeah, if I could, I would like you to introduce you to Rath," Ben thought.

"Anyway nice meeting you again, Ben, see ya, Monique," said Tara, who walks to another guest, and Bonnie follows her.

"Sorry about Bonnie she likes that to everyone that isn't a boy she found cute," said Monique

"Eh I've met people worse than her," said Ben

After that, Ben and Monique continue to party at Tara's house until the party begins to slow down, and looking like it was about to end, Monique got Tara to drive Monique back to her home, and Ben would get Kevin to pick him up. The two waited outside of Tara's house Monique waits for Tara to get her car keys.

Monique turns to see Ben, who seems to be thinking, "what are you thinking about right now, Ben?"

"Oh nothing it is just that I had a really good time at the party Monique," said Ben

"Same Ben,"

"Now or never," Ben thought and said, "um Monique would you, by any chance, want to go on a date with me?" Ben blushed after he finishes

Before Monique could answer Tara pull her car out of the garage with Bonnie at the backseat and call out "Monique I got the car running,"

Monique looks at Ben and kisses him on the check. "I would love that Ben goodbye," Monique wave goodbye to Ben and gets in the car with Tara, who is smiling from ear to ear as she drives off.

Ben looked around to see if anyone was near him he shouted in the air "YES!"


	10. Junkyard robots

On the next day at Possible's household in Kim's bedroom, Kim and Ron are talking to each other on Kim's bed while Rufus is playing Candy Crush on Ron's phone.

"Was last night great or what Kim?" said Ron

"Yes Ron last night was great," Kim gives Ron a quick kiss on the lips "still how did you manage to get a reservation to one of the busiest restaurants in Middleton?" said Kim

"Easy I know the head chef who works at the restaurant,"

"And where did you meet this chef, Ron?"

"At a Bueno nacho convention in L.A. six months ago,"

"Oh yeah," said Rufus as he beat one of the game levels

"I'm glad nothing crazy happened during our date,"

"Well, I'm sure if anything did happen last night Ben, Gwen, or Kevin would have taken care of it, and we still have the night to ourselves,"

"Speaking of Ben he asked Monique out on a date last night, and she says yes,"

"Really! did he tell her about him turning into dozens of aliens?"

"Nope,"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't tell Monique about Ben secret Ron I know I'm lying to her about knowing Ben and not telling her what Ben actual do is wrong but I got no choice,"

"I know Kim, but I don't want her to be mad us over this,"

Rufus is having trouble on a level on candy crush; he rages quit and goes on the internet to look at images of hotdogs.

"we're kinda in a hard position here Ron, so I think it's just best we see what happen for better or for worse," said Kim

"I hope so," said Ron

"But can you imagine Monique reaction seeing Ben transforming into alien or aliens are real,"

"She would have her mind blown just like us when we found out,"

"Plus she might get interested in alien fashions across the galaxy and beyond,"

"or eating some cool alien food,"

"Ron I don't like every alien food is good for the human stomach you might eat something toxic,"

"I can dream about it K.P.," then Ron thought "hm alien nachos and burrito,"

Then Kim communicator started to beep in her pocket Kim pulls it out and answers it "wassup Wade,"

" Kim we got a very unusual call for help Kim from one of our bad guys," said Wade

"Who? Drakken,"

"Nope Motor Ed,"

Ron joins on the conversation, "Motor Ed? What does he want?"

"I couldn't understand what he was saying because all the static from the call he made but what I got is 'help me crazy robots are taking over my new dig,'"

"That sounds strange and weird to call about some crazy robots, you sure you got that right, Wade?"

"Positive,"

"And where did Motor Ed call from Wade?" said Kim

"From a junkyard near Bakersfield California,"

"that's not far from Middleton," Kim gets off of her bed "let's go check it out, Ron,"

"It could be a trap that Motor Ed set up Kim," said Ron

"Don't worry Ron we just have to be very careful and see anything that looks like a trap,"

"All right," Ron gets up as well, and he looks at Rufus who is now drooling over an image of a six-foot-long hot dog "Rufus time to go we got a mission," Rufus stopping drooling, and he takes Ron's phone and jumps into Ron pocket with it Ron fellow Kim out of her door.

Kim and Ron got into their spy clothes and got their spy gear after a few hours of driving in a fancy taxi, which Kim saved the taxi driver from a mugging when they arrived at a massive junkyard. Kim and Ron see Motor Ed pacing back and forward at the entrance of the junkyard with the top of his head smoking. Ed looked to see Kim and Ron here. He could not be happier to see them.

"I am so glad to see you Red," said Motor Ed

"Don't call me Red and what the problem that you call us for help?" said Kim crossing her arms from hearing the nickname that Ed call her

"See I got this wicked Junkyard that we were standing in front of from a drag race in Daytona two weeks ago and the other day when I came here to get some car parts these crazy robots pop up out of nowhere in the junkyard, and they try to chop my head off or try to blast me,"

"Did you have anything to do with these robots?" said Ron

"No way I got nothing to do with these crazy robots I swear,"

"Just to be safe if you are lying to us," said Kim she handcuffs Motor Ed to a pole

"Oh c'mon," said Motor Ed

"Let's head in Ron,"

Kim and Ron walk into the junkyard to see damaged cars, destroy airplanes, and random junk from household devices. The two couples look around for the robots that Ed was talking about 10 minutes in, and so far, they don't see them.

"I swear if Eddie is pulled some stupid prank or trap on us, I'm going destroy one of his cars,"

"A bit too much don't you think Kim," said Ron

Kim sighs "yeah it was,"

Then suddenly, an old 70s minivan started to shake, and robots came out of it. The robots were made out of car parts and rusty metal from old appliances. They were about tall as an average NBA basketball player that had a silver color with a mix of brown rust on them, red eyes, and their hands are either buzzsaws or a built-in laser gun.

"Great now I wanted this to be a trap," said Ron

The robots turn to Kim and Ron they come toward them, and they kept saying "destroy all organic life,"

Kim and Ron fought the robots that were coming toward them when Kim kicked one into a sharp pole, and it got impaled. She sees the robot spilling out hot purple slime, and then it dies.

"That strange," Kim thought, but she has no time to think further when she dodges a buzzsaw

Nine minutes later, Kim and Ron managed to beat the robots, and they are out of breath trying to get a breather.

"Men I felt like I was in terminator for a moment there," said Ron

"I don't think it's over Ron," said Kim look ahead

"Why that?"

"They're coming more," Kim points to a massive wave of robots coming straight toward them.

"We need back up,"

Team 10 arrives at Motor Ed Junkyard from a call from Kim needing help with some strange robot that she and Ron are pinned down. The three get out Kevin's car and see Motor Ed still handcuffs to a pole.

"Who are you guys and what is the wicked car that you guys drove in," said Motor Ed

"I'm guessing your Motor Ed," said Gwen

"Yep,"

"So where's Kim and Ron at Ed?" said Ben

"In the junkyard hard plenty of blasters going off in there,"

"What got no time to lose," said Kevin as the three head into the junkyard

"Wait can one of you gets me out of these bogus cuffs,"

Team 10 looks around the junkyard to see a massive amount of robots all around the place.

"This is going to be a long day," said Kevin absorbing a metal pipe off the ground to turn his whole body into metal

"Not really," said Ben with a cocky smile as he uses the Omnitrix and he transforms into Lodestar "no I wanted Xlr8 stupid watch,"

"Complain later Ben we got to find Kim and Ron," said Gwen

The three go through the wave of robots in the junkyard Kevin smash them with his metal fist, Gwen tore them apart mana made sword, and Lodestar took the robots apart with his Magnetokinesis. Team 10 finally found Kim and Ron pinned down behind a wrecked car with four robots shooting at them with their blaster Lodestar pick them up off the ground and put them high in the air and drop them on the ground.

"Kim! Ron! Were here," said Gwen and the two couple come out of cover

"Thanks for the save you guys," said Kim

"No problem," said Kevin

"Where did these robots come from?" said Lodestar

"No idea but most of them came at the back of the junkyard," said Ron

"Then let's finish this," said Gwen

The five head to the back of the junkyard with many more robots in their way until they made it to the end where they see a large machine making the robots like their factory line.

"Looks like we got to take care of that machine," said Kim

"Still who started or made this machine," said Lodestar

He got his answers as the ground rumbled, and the five looked around to see something coming out of a big pile of junk to be a high tech mech with a massive engine on the back. The robot had a circular body and head, a paint job of yellow, orange, and purple, fat hands and feat, last, the robot had wires coming out of its head. Team 10 sees a robotic skeletal skull inside of the robot. They realize the robot is the 2nd wanted alien XT7.


	11. XT7

"That's the biggest robot I've ever seen," said Ron gawking at the size of the mech

"It's also one of the aliens that escape, and it seems he upgrades himself again," said Gwen getting ready to fight

"All right, then what's the robot, and how do we take it down," said Kim.

Then a booming and robotic voice comes out of the mech "I have no weakness I'm all perfection," then he laughs at the five teens.

"Oh yeah how this for perfection," said Kevin turning his hand into a spike ball and hitting the mech in the leg doing little damage

"Ha! pathetic attempt for an organic life form,"

The mech tries to smash the five teens with feet, but they avoid the mech stomps by moving back away from the robot. Lodestar pulled a wrecked truck off the ground and threw it out the mech, but the mech slaps the truck away from it.

"This robot is going to be tough to take down," said Gwen who tries to creates mana around the robot legs tries to make it trip

But XT7 sees what Gwen is trying to do and the mech chest opens up, a large grey net shoots out from it and lands on Gwen the net turn blue and electric Gwen causing her to pass out.

"Gwen!" said both Lodestar and Kevin.

Kim and Ron get Gwen out of the net and out of danger while Lodestar flies toward, and he magnetically pulled XT7 left arm off it body, and Kevin managed to climb up the mech leg and made large dents to the right knee of the robot.

"I will not be stopped by inferior humans and a Biosovortion!" XT7 shouted in rage

The mech raises it's the right arm and fires two missiles at Lodestar, who makes the missile hit each other, then XT7 grab Kevin from it knee.

"This is going to hurt," said Kevin XT7 threw Kevin into a pile of car parts that fall on top of him

Meanwhile, after Kim and Ron put Gwen in a safe place, they see Ben is by himself with the wanted alien.

"We got to help him, Ron," said Kim

"I don't think our gadgets can work against that robot Kim," said Ron

Rufus pop-out of Ron's pocket and see a large magnetic crane near the robot Rufus go up to Ron's shoulder and get his attention.

"What is it Rufus?" said Ron

"Over there," said Rufus pointing Ron and Kim to the magnetic crane

"I think Rufus got us a way to help," said Kim

"Uh-huh," said Rufus who get back into Ron pocket and the two couples head to the crane

Back to Lodestar and XT7, the mech is still trying to get rid of Lodestar with its machine gun.

"Jeez don't think about the fourth time you don't think guns can work against me," said Lodestar using a car door to block the bullets

"In a matter of time, you'll be destroyed, and I will show the whole galaxy that am I the shining light of a perfect machine," said XT7, then try to swipe at Lodestar, but he dodges.

"Please your not a perfect machine your just a crazy robot who put junk on its body,"

"Only a lesser life form would see that as you will not be able to stop me,"

"He might not, but this would," Lodestar and XT7 turn around to see Ron operating the crane with Kim by his side.

The magnetic goes over it the mech head and starts to pick up Lodestar uses all of its power to make the mech body stay on the ground.

"No this can't be happening!" shouted XT7

The mech head gets ripped up from the body, and a robotic skeleton head falls out of the mech head, and the machine that is making the other robots stops working.

"Way to go, you guys," said Lodestar who gets back on the ground

"No problem thanks to my skills on Crane operator 101," said Ron with a smile

"Somehow that's it help us out," said Kim kissing Ron on the forehead

Lodestar changes back to Ben's usual self; he walks over to skeleton heads and picks it up.

"I guess your dream of being perfect is over," said Ben

Then XT7 speaks even without a body "that may be at least I won't witness this planet destruction when Ejaw plan starts,"

"Who's Ejaw XT7?"

"Someone I would be apprehensive about humans," then XT7 shuts itself down.

"Okay, that was interesting," Ben thought.

After the defeat of XT7 Gwen and Kevin regain consciousness, they call in the Plumbers for a cleanup. Next, when everyone is medically cleared, the five teens head back to Middleton. Team 10 gets back to their hotel room, and they get a call from Grandpa Max about what had happened today.

"Good work, you guys on getting the second, wanted alien," said Grandpa Max

"Thanks, Grandpa," said Gwen

"Now we only got the third to worry about now, have you guys got anything on him?"

"I might from XT7," said Ben

"You did?" said Kevin

"Yeah, I think I got the name of the third alien,"

"And that would be?" said Gwen

"Ejaw, have any guys heard that name before?"

"Nope,"

"Never," said Kevin

Grandpa Max was quiet for a moment and said "I do,"

"Who is he grandpa?" said Ben

"Someone I thought who still rotting away in the Null Void I'm coming to Middleton,"

"Really?" said Gwen

"Yes, Ejaw is a dangerous criminal who is a very dangerous threat that why you guys will be staying at Middleton a bit longer than usual,"

"That alright with me that means more time away from school," said Ben

"Grandpa who dangerous is Ejaw?" said Gwen

"I'll tell you more when I get to Middleton; see you guys later," Max hangs up.

"Wow Ejaw must be a big deal if Max coming here," said Kevin

"More importantly what so special about Middleton that he is coming here even with the risks?" said Gwen

"Well whoever he is we will be ready for him," said Ben and his two teammate node in agreement

At night in Middleton streets was the man with the tainted red sunglasses is walking around the city and smiling.

"Middleton, the place where my home will be reborn with no plumbers not going stopping me this time," the men thought.

He looks around to see no one around him. He transforms into a black figure with red eyes goes into the shadow of an alleyway. Then climbs up to the roof of a newspaper building by turning his hands to claws. The men look at the overview of the city.

"Soon the Evarte race will be rise again!" the men shout into the night.


	12. Dweebs and a Doofus

On a Monday afternoon at the Possible's household in the living room, Kim and Ron were hanging out with Ben and Gwen in the living room couch they were talking about Grandpa Max coming to Middleton.

"So what is your Grandpa Max like you guys?" said Kim

"A pretty chill guy," said Ben

"A sweet old men," said Gwen

"And he is like a plumber like you guys?" said Ron

"More like a legendary plumber throughout the galaxy and on earth whoever meets or met our grandpa is either an old friend or an old enemy," said Ben

"Wow!" Ron was amazed by Ben words about his grandpa

"So him coming here means something serious going down?" said Kim

"Yeah with this alien name Ejaw that Ben told grandpa last night Grandpa Immediately want to come to Middleton and letting Ben, Kevin and I are staying here for a few more days," said Gwen

"Which I do not mind, I get to skip a history lesson about the Great Depression in America. Oh, by the way, if you do meet our Grandpa do not eat his chili,"

"Why?" said Ron

"Because it is too spicy and hot for anyone to handle trust me,"

"Please, I ate the spiciest and hottest burritos ever there no food I can handle,"

"Don't say I warn you, Ron,"

"So Gwen where is Kevin?" said Kim

"He's at a mechanic shop getting his car fixed, and Ben had to transform into one of his alien 'Jetray' to get his over here,"

"Hey, you lucky I did not charge you for flight Ben Gwen," said Ben

"I still cannot believe you got that watch of yours when you were ten years old Ben," said Kim

"Yep, I got a handle on this watch and been responsible with it since then,"

"Please Ben when your ten you use the Omnitrix for stupid and irresponsible things," said Gwen

Ben sent an annoyed glare at Gwen "that because I was a bit immature Gwen,"

"No, you acted more like Doofus when your ten,"

"I was not Gwen, and that is final,"

Kim wanted to change the topic before the two Tennyson get into an argument "Anyway school started again for me and Ron we already got tons of homework," said Kim

"Sucks just imagine coming back to school three days late and you have to catch up," said Gwen

"now that worse," said Ron

"So Kim does Monique go to your school?" said Ben

"Yes, are you going to tell her where are you taking her on your guy's first date?" said Kim

"How did you know that already?"

"Monique told Kim and their a few words around school about you and Monique Ben from that party last Saturday," said Ron

"And what about me any rumors about me?" said Gwen

"Um that you are a nerdy look alike of Kim thanks of Bonnie,"

"Oh great that just what I need,"

" and Back to Ben, so Ben where are you taking Monique?" said Kim

"My lip is sealed Kim only Monique is going to know about it," said Ben

"He spent most of the time this morning looking for a place until he found one around 9:30 am," said Gwen

"And I found a great place,"

"If things get more serious between you and Monique Ben then you should tell her about you and your aline transforming watch," said Ron

"I will Ron trust me I got that handle,"

"With that out of the way, Ben can tell me your alien adventures or what kind of aliens you got in your watch?"

"Sure,"

while Ben and Ron talk about Ben's past adventures and the Omnitrix Kim and Gwen talk among themselves.

"Gwen, have you already met Monique?" said Kim

"Yeah, I met her when Ben asked Kevin for a ride for him and Monique," said Gwen

"you think you want to hang out with us?"

"I would like that I need to spend time away from Kevin and Ben before I have to hear more guys stuff,"

The four continue to talk to each other until Miss Possible comes home with some grocery and Kim twin brothers Tim and Jim coming from behind her and running upstairs. Before go into the kitchen, she notices Kim and Ron in the living room talking two teens about their age.

"Hey mom how's work?" said Kim

"Work was nice only had to do for surgery," said

"Surgery?" said Ben

"My mom is a brain surgery,"

"The best of the best, and who are your new friends Kim?"

"This is Ben and Gwen Tennyson there just staying in Middleton for a couple of days,"

"Where did you guys live?"

"We are from Bellwood ," said Gwen

"Oh, I heard it's a lovely town well I got to put up this grocery Ben and Gwen I hope you guys have a good time in Middleton," went into the kitchen

"Your mom nice Kim," said Ben

"She is," said Kim

Then twins come running back downstairs to the living room, Tim holding a green-ray gun.

"What do you two want," said Kim

"We just want to show off our new prototype raygun," said Jim

"It can melt any metal into butter," said Tim

"Whatever do with that ray gun do not get near any of my stuff," said Kim

Then the twins notice Ben and Gwen "so who are those two?" said Jim

"This Ben and his cousin Gwen," said Ron

The twins see Ben watch and they get interested "Ben where did you get that fancy watch?" said Tim

"Oh I won it in a carnival game when I was ten," said Ben

"So does it do anything cool other than telling ?" said Jim

"Nope, just an ordinary watch,"

"Would you guys quiet bothering Ben and go melt something already," said Kim

"Fine," said Tim

"But you guys are differently hiding something about that watch, and we'll find out," said Jim as him and his twin brother go out from the front door

"Sorry about my brothers they are such total dweebs,"

"Don't worry about it Kim again I used to suffer from an obnoxious family member," said Gwen and Ben made annoyed look to Gwen


	13. Update

I'm putting this Story on hold for at the moment to work on another Ben 10 Story I made a Poll for the story don't worry it won't be on hold for long.


	14. A Great and Catastrophe Date Night

Two days later, at Middleton High School in the lunchroom during lunchtime, Monique, Kim, and Ron were eating lunch together, enjoying their food, and Monique brought some good news to the table.

"So Ben asked me out on a date this morning," said Monique who grins

"That is great Monique where he is taking you?" said Kim

"He taking me to a fancy restaurant call The Crown is that outside of town,"

"I heard about that place I heard they got some great food and they even serve some frog legs and snails," said Ron who take a bite out of his lunch

"Gross I am not going to eat some nasty snail or frog legs, Ron,"

Ron shrugs his shoulders "hm, I guess those types of food are not for everyone I guess,"

"So Monique what are you going to wear on your date?" said Kim

"I was thinking of wearing the short blue dress, white jacket, black boots, and the silver necklace that I have," said Monique

"Wow, Monique in those clothes Ben wouldn't keep his eyes off of you all night,"

"Yeah, I just hope this date goes well Kim,"

"I'm sure it will Monique Ben sounds like a great guy,"

"And the fact you're in love with him already," said Ron

Monique blushes "W-what no Ron this is our first date it doesn't mind that we're on that stage of the relationship yet,"

"Then why are you blushing then Monique," Ron with a smug look

Kim giggles a bit

"That b-because um...shut up and eat your food, Ron,"

"Anyway what time are two going to meet up with Ben Monique?" said Kim

"About 6:30 pm oh I just can't wait to see him,"

"Hey if you don't mind Monique can you get me those fancy french cake while you're at the restaurant," said Ron

"Sure Ron,"

The three continued to talk to each other during lunchtime, and Monique was too excited for her date with Ben, but she was not in love with him; however, that might not be indeed genuine.

On the date night, Ben arrives outside of The Crown. He is wearing some formal clothes that he went shopping in the afternoon for his date. Ben wore a black blazer, white-collar shirt, black pants, white socks, and black pants. Ben is nervous about his actual date with Monique seeing how the last one goes with his Ex Julee and the arrival of Ship.

"I just hope no alien ruin this date," Ben thought he look down at his watch "I should just tell her about the Omnitrix tonight, so I don't have to lie to her if we are going to go on more dates,"

"Ben," Ben turned around to see Monique wearing a short blue dress, white jacket, black boots, and silver necklace Monique made a flirtatious smile, "so what do you think?"

Ben speechless at first but he managed to make a full sentence "you look gorgeous,"

"And look handsome in that blazer of yours,"

"Thanks,"

"Shall we go inside," Monique grabs Ben hands

"Let's,"

Ben and Monique walk in the restaurant together. Ben already made the reservation for a table, so they get their table that has a window view of the city. The two teens looked around at the restaurant to see a white and gold color theme on the walls, tables, and chandeliers. It also has several statues of famous french monuments and oil painting.

"Wow Ben this place is so fancy how did you manage to get a reservation for this place?" said Monique

"Well, my grandpa is a friend with the guy who owns a couple of this restaurant around the country," said Ben

"The same grandpa, you told me that is a former astronaut for NASA?"

"The very same,"

"He sounds amazing,"

"You can meet him, Monique, he is going to be here tomorrow,"

"I'll take you up on that offer,"

Ben takes a look at the menu to see several different french foods like Croque Monsieur, Pot au Feu, and Ratatouille.

"Boy I hope I can eat one of these foods on this menu," Ben thought

Then a waiter with a black tux comes to their table, "so what do you two like to drink?"

"I would like Ice tea," said Monique

"And you sir,"

"I would take a coke cola," said Ben

"Alright, I'll have your two drinks in a moment," the waiter left to get the two drinks

"While we wait I like to ask you something Ben?" said Monique

"Ask anything Monique,"

"Have you ever wanted to do something that would be great for you but you worry about how it will affect the people you care about,"

"Yes, I do, why do you ask Monique?"

"See it's my dream to study in fashion Paris and learn more about the fashion industry,"

"That sounds like a great dream, but what's the problem, Monique?"

"Well I would be leaving behind my friends and my family I'm not sure it would be worth it,"

"Monique look," Ben grabs one of her hand "I'm sure your friends and family will be happy that you're following dreams no matter what the cost,"

Monique smiled "you're real sweet Ben,"

Through the night has been going so far good for Ben as he and Monique had a good time with no trouble at all. When the time came rolling down, Ben and Monique were waiting for their dinner to go to their table.

"I wonder what's taking so long for our order?" said Ben

"Maybe they have a tall order ahead of us," said Monique

"I think this is the best time to tell her," Ben thought and said "Monique I got something to tell you,"

"What's that, Ben?"

"You see it's about my job,"

"What about your job?"

"Thing is.." then Ben gets interpreted by the ground shaking and screams from outside "Oh what now,"

Then out of nowhere, a car comes crashing through the front of the restaurant doors, and making a large hole, Ben sees what causes the hole in the wall. To be a massive bright orange cat, with two eyes, two tails, large fangs, and little horns on its forehead. Ben Especially sees who's on top of the cat to be his old enemy from his childhood is , who is wearing a messy white lab coat, red goggles brown pants, and black boots.

"Dammit on all the days has to break out of prison why now," Ben thought groans "I better take care of this," Ben turn to Monique and said "Monique I need you to stay here I'm going to help out if anyone hurt,"

"But Ben it could be dangerous,"

"Don't worry I'll be fine just stay safe," Ben left the table

"Please be safe Ben," Monique thought

Ben goes out of the restaurant and goes behind a car with no one looking, and he goes to his Omnitrix, he transforms into Fasttrack. "Fasttrack great just guy I need,"

Fasttrack runs in front of , and his mutant cat looks down to see who's blocking him.

"I recognize that symbol on your chest, Ben Tennyson I presume," said

"Yes it's me, look I'm kinda busy, and you and your cat is ruining my night," said Fasttrack crossing his arms

"I don't care me, and my cat minion would take revenge on the world that mocks and humiliate me,"

"Yeah yeah, evil speech rant later Amino just surround before I kick your ass as usual,"

"You would do no such thing my minion attack this pest," mutant cat shoots acid from its mouth, but Fasttrack dodges it

"I gave you a chance," Fasttrack uses it quickness to run around the mutant to make small tornado under to knock the cat down he quickly hits the cat "that care of Garfield now Animo," who try to run to the back of the restaurant unnoticed

"I can't sit here and wait forever I have to see he's okay," Monique thought she left her table and went outside then she hears lasers sound, and she turns the corner

Monique couldn't believe her eyes to see a guy with green skin, and wearing a lab coat is shooting at a blue thing that she could not see, but it's blur every time it moves from the laser.

"Damn you, Tennyson, for ruining my planes,"

"Wait, did he say, Tennyson?" Monique thought

"Dude you make it so easy to beat you," then the creature made a quick jab to the madmen face and knocks him out then the symbol on the creature chest started to beep and flash red then it turns back to Ben who looks down on the ground "I hope Monique is still inside,"

"Ben," Ben looks to see Monique "How did you do turn into that blue creature and what's going on,"

Ben gulp "I can explain,"

Later at a Burger food truck a few miles away from the restaurant, Getting some food while Ben explains everything to Monique about the Omnitrix and everything else after is arrested on the spot.

"So let me get this straight you got a watch that let's transform into all sort of aliens, and you fight evil aliens and crazy criminals," said Monique

"Yes," said Ben

"And your friend and cousin are half aliens and you guys work for an intergalactic force that is name Plumbers,"

"Yep,"

"When were you going to tell me about all of this, Ben?"

"Tonight actually but ruin my chance to tell you,"

"Yet Kim and Ron knows too," Monique who frowns

"That because of the whole kidnapping thing but look if you don't ever want to see me again I completely understand,"

Monique sighs "look, Ben, I'm not that mad,"

"You aren't?"

"No, I understand that you have to keep the secret like a superhero I'm just mad about the lying to me about it,"

"Look I swear I would never lie to you again Monique I promise,"

Monique takes a look at Ben who looks scared and honest at Monique, and she smiles a bit "I'll give you one more chance Ben,"

Ben smile "really,"

"Yes come here you dork,"

The two teens went closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss for a few minutes and stopped.

"Worth it," Ben thought

"Now I would totally like to hear more about your aliens, Ben," said Monique

"Sure we got all the time in the world,"


	15. Grandpa Max

On the next day, Team 10 was standing in the hotel parking lot waiting for Grandpa Max to arrive.

"So Ben I take the date with Monique went well even with Dr. Animo crashing it," said Kevin

"Yep everything went great but," said Ben

"But what?" said Gwen

"Monique knows about the Omnitrix,"

"Dude are you going tell everyone about your secret identity while we're here," said Kevin

"No, I'm not,"

"Then you should be careful and try not to slip up again," said Gwen

"I won't I didn't exactly have time to make up an excuse when Monique saw me change back,"

"All right then moving on what do you guys think about the third alien that got Max coming here," said Kevin

"The alien must be a major problem that got grandpa to come here,"

"No doubt maybe grandpa has some past info when you told him the alien name, Ben," said Gwen

"I hope he does because we haven't spotted this alien for weeks,"

Then the three spots grandpa Max rustbucket coming into the hotel parking lot and parking near Team 10 and Max come out of the RV.

"Grandpa!" said Ben and Gwen as they come up to Max

"Hey kids," said Max giving Ben and Gwen hug and stop "so how you guys doing,"

"Fine," said Gwen

"All right," said Kevin

"Fantastic," said Ben as he smiles a bit

"Well Ben you seem to be a wonderful mood," said Max

"That because he got himself a girlfriend," said Kevin

"Kevin!" said Ben turning to him

"What he was going to find out eventually," Kevin shrugs his shoulder

"So off the market huh so what her name, Ben?" said Max who grins

"Her name is Monique,"

"How long you two been going out,"

"For a day now but can't we talk about this later and talk about the third alien,"

"All right Ben, everyone come on in the Rust Bucket,"

Gwen whispered to Ben, "why are you not telling grandpa more about Monique?"

Ben whispered back "I wanted to be a surprise, but Kevin don't worry I'll tell him,"

The three get into the Rustbucket to see the inside hasn't changed that much; on a table are some old dusty files, and Max closes the door.

"So grandpa who is Ejaw?" said Ben

"Ejaw come from an alien race call Ecrew race," said Max grabbing a file and open to show to Team 10

They see a dark figure with red eyes, sharp teeth, and his whole body looks like a shadow except a necklace around his neck.

"His race is almost extinct due to planet running out of resource, and it's the long year of hibernation," said Max

Gwen looked at the file some more, "then why did Ejaw end up in the Null Void grandpa?"

"Years ago me and the other plumbers stopped Ejaw from turning the earth into his planet that would kill half of the population,"

"Dang, how did you plan to do that?" said Kevin

"With a device called Nrisk, it has the power to transform any climate and surface of the planet to the user liking but it too powerful to use and that why it's ban through the galaxy so that it will never use again,"

"And why does Middleton have to do with Nrisk and Ejaw in the first place?" said Ben

"Because if I'm right Ejaw well try to finish what he started several years ago, but we broke a piece off of the Nrisk so that it wouldn't work,"

"And the piece of the device is in Middelton," said Gwen

"Bingo and I know where we hide the place in Middleton,"

"Where?" said Kevin

"Middleton space center,"

"How about we head over there to see if Ejaw hadn't gotten there yet," said Ben

"Good idea Ben,"

So Max gets the Rustbucket out of the hotel parking, and they head to Space Center Ben seated upfront with Max.

"So Ben are you going to tell me more about your new girlfriend," said Max

"Uh, sure grandpa me and Monique bump each other when Gwen got kidnap,"

"Go on,"

"Then we meet again at the movies we talk so more and give each other phone number, and the rest is history," Ben and smile a bit

"So does she know about the Omnitrix,"

"Yes, she does grandpa and doesn't worry she won't say so a word I promise,"

"All right, Ben I'll take your word for it," Max then ask "so what made you feel head over heels with Monique,"

"Monique is cool, sweet, and very beautiful also she a great at fashion,"

"I can't wait when you introduce to her to me Ben,"

"You'll like her grandpa," said Ben, putting his arms behind the back of his head and thinking about Monique as they continued to drive to the Space Center.

Meanwhile, at the Middleton Mall in the food court, Kim and Monique were sitting down and talking about Monique and Ben's date last night, also Monique knowing Ben's secret.

"Look, Monique, me and Ron are sorry about lying to you knowing Ben and his secret," said Kim

"Well you should Kim you could have given me a hint on who I'm dating if they got a secret identity," said Monique sipping a bottle of soda

"I thought it was Ben decisions to tell you about his secrets and not me,"

"I guess it wouldn't be right for you to tell me about what Ben actual do before Ben did,"

"Are we cool, Monique?"

"I'm still a little mad about you and Ron lying to me but yeah we're cool just don't this again,"

"I won't Monique," Kim sips a cup of Ice tea "now we got that out of the way how was the date went that didn't get wreck by a crazy green scientist,"

"Kim the date was great Ben took me to fancy french restaurant and Ben was such a gentleman throughout the night," Monique smirk

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, he and I got to know each other even after I found out about his secret,"

"So, it was worth it?"

"Yep, the date was worth it,"

"You actually went on that date with him," Kim and Monique turn to see Bonnie with a bunch of bags full of clothes. She grabs a chair from another table beside them. She sat down with Kim and Monique putting her bags on the ground.

"You know Monique date, Bonnie?" said Kim

"I was there when Ken ask Monique out on Tara house party,"

"His name is Ben Bonnie and yes I went on a date with him, and it was great," said Monique

"Even with him being a bit weird,"

"What do you mean, him being a bit weird?"

"I'm saying that he, his cousin that looks like Kim, and that guy in the muscle car show up to Middleton out of nowhere and weirds things has been happening since,"

"Bonnie Ben his cousin and friend only staying for a job that's all," said Kim

"And nothing out of the ordinary in this town," said Monique

"Fine where did Ben take you Monique?" said Bonnie

"He took me to The Crown for your information,"

"At least he got I give him that,"

"Don't have anything else to do other than calling my boyfriend weird, Bonnie?"

"Actually I do just want to hear anything that worth a good gossip," Bonnie gets up and grab her bags and walks off

"So boyfriend huh," said Kim who smirks

"Well I mean not but soon,"


End file.
